


Wake up Mr Robinson

by jenasus



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasus/pseuds/jenasus
Summary: Kelly is tortured for information.





	Wake up Mr Robinson

" alt="Kelly" />


End file.
